


A Tol Eressëa Valentine’s Day

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Very AU. :DDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam's first Valentine's Day in the West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tol Eressëa Valentine’s Day

“What’s this, love?”

“It’s a Valentine. Open it up, Sam.”

“‘Happy Valentine’s Day to My Love’,” Sam read. “It’s a beautiful card, Frodo, and that’s a fact. All those pretty pictures of flowers and birds and hearts and all, but I’m afraid I don’t rightly understand what this ‘Valentine’s Day’ is.”

“I’m sorry, Sam! I’ve been here on Tol Eressëa for so long I forgot that we didn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day back in Middle-earth. It’s a day when you buy romantic things like candy and flowers for your sweetheart. Some of the Elves even take their partners to a cozy inn for a nice quiet dinner before going home for a night of wild, passionate sex. I’ve been waiting a long time to celebrate this Day with you.” 

“That’s all very well and good, Frodo. These flowers are right pretty and this here box of chocolates looks too good to eat, but after missing you for over sixty years I think everyday is going to be Valentine’s Day for us, flowers and candy or no!”


End file.
